A Moment with the Moon
by Magical-Wildgirl
Summary: A rare but beautiful moment between two rivals...for in a moment with the moon, strange new feelings come to light. Darkshipping practice for a longer fic. Reuploaded.


**A Moment with the Moon**

Summary: A rare but beautiful scene between two rivals…for in a moment with the moon, strange new feelings are revealed…Shounen-ai

AN: This is Darkshipping. That means Yami Yugi and Yami Bakura. OK? Don't like it, don't read it. I don't want flames saying 'U suk! This fic is so dum…i h8 darkshiping…Burn in hel 4 ruining (put in name here)!' or anything like that. I repeat, don't like, don't read. Simple, ne? Also, there is no plot. Just sweet, probably OOC (both of them, I believe, but Bakura definitely is), completely mindless fluff. Rated for 'Kura's language. :-)

Disclaimer: This is not mine, except the plot. I like this fic, so it'll probably turn out to actually be someone else's story stuck onto my subconscious. When you find that other person's fic, please tell me. And if it turns out to actually be my own, well, then so much the better!

"Blah" Speech

_Blah _Thoughts

**Blah **Hikari/Yami or Yami/Hikari

---- Time/Place/POV change

For my friend, because she inspired me and her Darkshipping fics are awesome! This one's for you, Splintered Star!

A Moment with the Moon

It was amazing, how the moon could shine so brightly when it was so dark.

Yami blinked, a little surprised at where his nighttime musings had taken him. He had begun by thinking about the Tomb Robber and why he was always challenging Yami, even though he never won. How had he gotten on to the moon?

He looked back out at it. The paleness, the shining light…

It really was lovely.

_Just like Bakura…_

Blink. Whoa. Backtrack there. WHAT was that?

He had notjust thought that. He had not just called the Tomb Robber…beautiful.

_Bad thoughts, Yami! Bad thoughts!_

He gave up trying to sleep, instead walking outdoors to see if the night air would get rid of these _strange _thoughts he was having.

Continuing with his earlier thoughts, he wondered more about Bakura.

He had so many questions about the thief.

But there was nobody to answer them, except one person.

And that one person…was sitting on the old park bench, staring up at the moon.

"Pharaoh."

"Hello, Tomb Robber."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bakura sighed in complete irritation. He had nothing to do, his hikari was asleep, and he was definitely not sleeping tonight. Going outside wouldn't cure his boredom, but it would be something to do for a few minutes.

He didn't have any particular destination in mind, so he just wandered for a while before ending up at the park.

Finally, he sat down on the old park bench and stared up at the moon.

After several minutes, he heard footsteps.

He turned his head to look.

_Of course. The one person who can effectively destroy any peace I was having…the person I most do not want to see right now._

"Pharaoh."

"Hello, Tomb Robber."

_I can't go anywhere without running into him anymore…_

Yami walked over to where Bakura was sitting. "May I sit here?"

Bakura stared. _What?_

He looked back up at the moon. "It's not like I can stop you."

Yami sat down next to him.

There were several minutes of silence.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Yami started. "What?"

"The moon." Bakura finished. Yami looked up at it.

"Yes, I suppose so…"

_Not as beautiful as you, though._

He blinked. Again with the bad thoughts! It was not true. He did not think of Bakura like that…did he?

"Bakura…"

The thief looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"Why were you out here tonight?"

Yami could have slapped himself. Bakura did not like insinuations that he couldn't be somewhere that he actually _was_ allowed to go.

Instead of blowing up at him, though, Bakura actually seemed to be thinking about it.

"I…don't really know."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_What the hell? Why am I answering the Pharaoh's questions? Why am I even listening to him? _

Another of life's great mysteries. Bakura waited for his normal anger to resurface, but it had dived down deep and apparently had no intention of returning.

_Damnit, I'm going soft. _

_This is all I need. _

_What's going to happen next, I'll start being nice to the Pharaoh's pet midget?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yami looked over at Bakura, who seemed to be deep in thought.

He half-smiled. When Bakura didn't have that half-crazed psychotic smirking look, he was actually really cute…

_YAMI! Bad thoughts! STOP! Right now!_

Bakura would skin him alive if he heard even a few of the thoughts Yami had been having about him lately.

There was a more normal thing to be associated with Bakura…good. Maybe the bad thoughts would end soon.

This slight hope, of course, was immediately rejected when he turned and looked at Bakura, who was looking up again.

Bakura was smiling. He looked beautiful like that…

_No! Stop with the bad thoughts, Yami!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bakura smiled, the odd peace he'd had all night strengthening.

"It's strange."

"What?" Yami looked at him, blinking.

_Hmm…clearly the Pharaoh's mind is somewhere else._

"I said, it's strange."

"What is?"

Bakura sighed. "The moon doesn't make its own light. It reflects what the sun gives it, and yet, only the moon shows at night. It's beautiful, yes. But it's borrowed beauty."

Suddenly he noticed something else. "Pharaoh, why the hell are we sitting like this?"

Yami was so close to him that he was practically in the Pharaoh's lap.

_Not that I would mind that…WHAT? Where the hell did that come from?_

If Bakura hadn't already nearly been on the edge of the bench, he'd have moved to it, because something in Yami's eyes was making him nervous and he was about to tell the Pharaoh to move away from him. But then it ended up that he couldn't say anything because the Pharaoh's mouth was against his and…

Wait a second…

Bakura allowed his arms to slide around Yami's neck as the Pharaoh finally pulled back to breathe.

Yami looked at Bakura and smiled. "The moon may be beautiful, Bakura, but you're more so."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yami could not believe he'd just said that out loud.

_Damnit, he is going to kill me…_

Bakura stood.

…_right about now…_

He leaned over and kissed Yami lightly on the forehead, before turning to walk away.

"Tomorrow, Pharaoh. Same time, same place. Be here."

Yami was left alone with the pale moonlight shining down.

He smiled.

Tomorrow.

OWARI

AN: I thought it was cute, but then it's just practice for a longer fic. Reviews are _really appreciated_.


End file.
